


The Divine

by AmberLS123



Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Comfort/Angst, Furry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLS123/pseuds/AmberLS123
Summary: This is a story concept that NightMagican and me came up with years ago. It's been through so many revisions, but I think I finally have a final concept I'm happy with at last. Huge thank you to MimmiMeArt for helping write this too.Just because there might be some confusion, I need to explain a couple things. One is that this is a world where the mice are very human-like, even in size. Just like in the "Blood and Gold" and "Red Feather Mine" universes, they ride horses, and the other animals in the universe are normal size (like the rabbit in this chapter). So basically, just imagine human-sized rodents. I know it's weird, but it's just a preference of mine for these alternate universe stories lol.Also, this story has a LOT of lore that will gradually be explained as the story progresses. I really want the reader to follow the main characters and be like them in not really knowing the whole picture and finding out the details and learning the history as the characters do. So if something doesn't make a lot of sense (like the different Divine species), I promise it will be explained eventually.Also need to warn that this story will contain slavery in it. I've hesitated writing this story for years because it's just such a terrible thing. So if it bothers you, there's absolutely no obligation to read it if you're not comfortable with it. I know y'all are familiar with my stories about Fane and Damien, but this is similar in that slaves are very mistreated, so I thought I would put the warning here. There will also be a couple scenes of torture (the worst is "off-camera", but still, you'll read about the aftermath). So if that is uncomfortable for you to read too, just be warned.Also please keep in mind this is an alternate universe, so the gmd characters in this will probably seem very out of character at times. I'm trying my best to keep them as close to their original personalities as I can, but it won't be perfect.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Alternate Universes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925989
Kudos: 2





	The Divine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story concept that NightMagican and me came up with years ago. It's been through so many revisions, but I think I finally have a final concept I'm happy with at last. Huge thank you to MimmiMeArt for helping write this too.
> 
> Just because there might be some confusion, I need to explain a couple things. One is that this is a world where the mice are very human-like, even in size. Just like in the "Blood and Gold" and "Red Feather Mine" universes, they ride horses, and the other animals in the universe are normal size (like the rabbit in this chapter). So basically, just imagine human-sized rodents. I know it's weird, but it's just a preference of mine for these alternate universe stories lol.
> 
> Also, this story has a LOT of lore that will gradually be explained as the story progresses. I really want the reader to follow the main characters and be like them in not really knowing the whole picture and finding out the details and learning the history as the characters do. So if something doesn't make a lot of sense (like the different Divine species), I promise it will be explained eventually.
> 
> Also need to warn that this story will contain slavery in it. I've hesitated writing this story for years because it's just such a terrible thing. So if it bothers you, there's absolutely no obligation to read it if you're not comfortable with it. I know y'all are familiar with my stories about Fane and Damien, but this is similar in that slaves are very mistreated, so I thought I would put the warning here. There will also be a couple scenes of torture (the worst is "off-camera", but still, you'll read about the aftermath). So if that is uncomfortable for you to read too, just be warned.
> 
> Also please keep in mind this is an alternate universe, so the gmd characters in this will probably seem very out of character at times. I'm trying my best to keep them as close to their original personalities as I can, but it won't be perfect.

It was a warm spring day as a little mouse skipped through the grass humming to herself, collecting flowers she would decorate the manor with. _Some colors will make the house look so pretty,_ she thought as she fluttered around the yard, stumbling about occasionally as she was still learning how to fly properly. Flying was second nature to a Divine, but without another around to teach her, it was difficult. Still, Amber was a determined little Robin and took every opportunity to stretch her purple-hued wings. 

As she continued playing around the yard, Amber paused suddenly when she saw something hop out of the forest. “A bunny!” she gasped with a squeal of delight. She crouched down and quietly watched the rabbit hop about before settling in a patch of clover. To her dismay, the rabbit began to munch on the purple flowers growing among the clover. “No, don’t eat those!” she exclaimed, startling the rabbit so that it instantly fled still with a mouthful of the flowers. “Give them back!” she called, chasing the rabbit into the forest.

Despite how hard she tried, the rabbit quickly outran the little girl and was soon hiding in its den. “Aww,” Amber pouted briefly. But soon she cheered up and giggled. She supposed if she were a rabbit, then clover flowers would be delicious to her too. “Enjoy your lunch!” she called before turning around to head back to the house. After all, she wasn’t allowed to go into Braewood Forest by herself, and she didn’t want to get in trouble.

However, on the way back, Amber was soon distracted by a beautiful patch of multicolored wildflowers. _How pretty they would look in a vase on the dining room table!_ And the further she went, the more flowers she discovered. She followed them into a small clearing surrounded by the tall pine trees of the forest. Some of the flowers grew so tall that they almost reached the top of her head. _What fun it would be to play hide and seek here,_ she thought, if only there were somebody to play with. 

The little girl continued to hum merrily as she picked the biggest and brightest blooms, soon holding a colorful bouquet of a variety of wildflowers. She reached out to pick a wild rose but stopped when a brightly colored butterfly landed on it. “Oh, hello, Miss Butterfly!” she giggled. She watched with wide eyes as the butterfly’s wings folded open and shut slowly. “Someday I’ll fly just like you!” she smiled brightly, mimicking the butterfly's movements with her own wings. The slight wind her wings stirred up caused the flower to sway suddenly, which disturbed the butterfly, causing it to quickly flitter away.  
“Wait, come back!” Amber called, giggling as she hopped along trying to catch up with it. She chased the butterfly all over the little clearing until it finally landed again on a tall blade of grass to rest. Crouching low on all fours, Amber slowly wriggled forward and gently parted the grass to observe so as not to disturb it. However, she frowned when it flew away again, tired of being chased.

Amber sighed sadly but tilted her head as her eyes refocused just ahead of where the butterfly had been where something shimmering in the afternoon sun caught her eye. Reaching out, she picked up a golden feather from the ground. _What_ kind of bird did this come from? she wondered. Looking around, Amber soon discovered more and more feathers scattered nearby. She followed the trail until it led to something-- or someone, as she soon discovered-- lying on the ground nearly obscured by the tall grass and wildflowers. The girl carefully circled them, gasping when she saw the wings. 

They were a Divine! She had never met another one like herself. And its wings were golden. That must mean it was a Lion, she remembered from what her caretakers had taught about the different species. Maybe now she would have a friend to play with!

“Excuse me? I’m sorry to wake you from your nap, but I think you lost these,” Amber called out gently, holding out the bundle of feathers gathered in her tiny hands. When there was no response, she came a little closer and saw that the Divine was a boy not much older than herself. “Hello?” she said again, slightly louder this time and gently tapping the boy’s shoulder. Still getting no reply, she gently rolled him over. “Come on, sleepyhead--” 

Amber suddenly gasped as she saw a deep gash on the boy’s head, blood dried on his temple that ran all the way down his cheek. The longer she looked, the more blood and dirt she saw over the boy’s body, along with scrapes and bruises she could see through his torn clothes covering from his head to his wings. Dropping the bouquet of flowers where she stood, Amber sprinted back toward the manor and flapped her little wings as fast as they would carry her to get help.

……………….…...

Back inside the house, the two adult mice who lived there were busy with chores. David Dawson hammered away at a rail on the banister that had come loose while Miriam Judson washed some dishes in the kitchen sink. They were old friends who had met under unfortunate circumstances years ago and upon finding this abandoned manor in the woods had decided to fix it up and call it home. It was slow going, and the old building still needed a lot of work. But it was the perfect place for them, concealed deep enough in Braewood Forest that it would be difficult to discover two Earthers who were hiding a Divine child there.

“Mrs. Judson! Mrs. Judson!”

The lady looked out the window startled to see Amber fly out of the forest and nearly trip over her own wings as she ran toward the house. Mrs. Judson went to the door and put her hands on her hips, giving the girl a stern look. “Young lady! How many times have I told you not to wander off into the forest alone? It’s not safe to-- why, whatever are you doing?” Mrs. Judson exclaimed as Amber tugged hard on her apron trying to pull her toward the forest.

“Come on, we have to help him!”

“Help who, dear?”

“The boy in the forest! He’s hurt and he needs our help!”

“A boy?”

“What’s all this commotion?” the other mouse asked curiously as he came into the kitchen.

“I saw a boy in the forest, Dr. Dawson, with wings like me!” Amber explained excitedly as she tugged on his sleeve. “Please, hurry. We have to help him!” 

The two adults shared a worried glance before Mrs. Judson let the girl tug her outside by the hand. Dawson followed quickly after first grabbing his crossbow from his office just in case there was any danger.

“What were you doing all the way out here?” Mrs. Judson frowned as they followed. “You know you’re not supposed to go into the forest all alone!” 

Amber’s ears folded. “I was picking flowers to make the house pretty, but a bunny stole the pretty purple ones that match my wings!” she huffed, flapping her wings angrily. “Then I found prettier ones out here…”

“We have plenty of beautiful flowers to choose from in the garden!”

“I picked all those already! I made a garland from them and hung it up in my room!”

Mrs. Judson groaned and was just about to scold her further when Dawson interrupted her. “Are you certain you saw a boy, Amber? I need you to be honest, now,” he said sternly, thinking she might have been excited about an imaginary friend.

"I did!" Amber persisted until she suddenly perked up and pointed at a clearing up ahead and exclaimed, “Over there!” As they entered the small meadow of wildflowers, the adults followed Amber to the patch of tall grass where the little Divine lay hidden. 

“Oh, my goodness,” Mrs. Judson gasped as Dawson knelt down to examine the unconscious boy. Amber was about to step forward too but Mrs. Judson grabbed her by the shoulders. “Stay back, dear, and let Dr. Dawson take a look.” 

The doctor winced as he eyed the scrapes all over the poor boy’s body. He glanced about and noticed the golden feathers strewn about the area from his wings and a few broken tree branches laying on the ground closeby. He looked up into the trees where the afternoon sun streamed down through openings in the branches. Had the boy been flying and crashed to the ground through the trees? Whatever had happened, that gash on his head looked awful, and they needed to get the boy to safety.

“Come, let’s go home,” Dawson said as he carefully gathered the child up in his arms. “I can assess his injuries better there.”

…………………………………………….

Amber peeked around the doorframe with her ears folded worriedly, watching as Dawson bandaged the little boy’s wounds. She glanced up when she felt Mrs. Judson’s hand on her shoulder. “Go play, dear, and let the boy get some rest.”

“Is he gonna be ok?” Amber asked.

“I’m sure he will be,” Mrs. Judson smiled. “Now, run along, and I’ll let you know when you can come visit him. Ok?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Amber nodded before reluctantly leaving. She tried her best to be good and sat in the living room with paper and crayons, thinking she might draw a pretty picture to give the boy as a get well soon present. But the more she thought about him, the more curious she became. 

The adult mice finally came out of the room and explained to her that the little boy was ok, but he was very hurt and needed to rest. Mrs. Judson distracted Amber by reading a story to her for a while, and as evening fell and the sun began to set, soon it was time to begin getting ready for bed.

As Dawson and Mrs. Judson were distracted with some final chores of the day, Amber’s curiosity got the better of her. She slowly tiptoed up the creaky staircase and down the hall to the spare bedroom that was temporarily being used as storage. She never went in there because it was cold and dusty, and cobwebs clung to the corners of the room, so it frightened her a bit. She thought of how scared the little boy might be to wake up in there all alone, so she wanted to at least check on him.

Amber winced as the door creaked a bit when she opened it, but thankfully the noise didn’t seem to wake the boy. Dawson and Mrs. Judson had tidied the room up a bit, though odd bits of furniture were still scattered throughout. She quietly tiptoed over to the couch where the boy lay under a blanket, and she hugged her teddy close. Being very careful not to touch the boy’s bandaged wing, she climbed up onto the couch beside him where he was curled up into a ball asleep.

Unfortunately, the movement woke the boy, and he yelped in fright, backing as far away from her as he could until his back hit the armrest. “I’m sorry!” Amber whispered embarrassedly. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

The little boy didn’t say anything and only stared at her. He glanced around at his surroundings, trembling as tears streamed down his face. “Shh, it’s ok. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Amber shushed quietly, trying to calm the boy as he cried and whimpered softly. “It’s alright, you’re safe now. Here, you’re shivering,” she added, picking up the quilt that had fallen on the floor in the scramble and carefully draping it over him. “My name’s Amber. What’s yours?” she asked with a sweet smile.

“Basil,” the boy replied quietly as he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“Nice to meet you, Basil,” the girl cheerfully smiled. The little mouse didn’t return the smile and continued to tremble as he looked at her with wide, terrified green eyes. 

“Wh-where am I?” 

“Rosestone Manor. I live here with Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson. They found me when I was really little,” Amber trailed off quietly, twisting the hem of her nightgown in her hands. She quickly moved on from that and focused back on the little boy. “What were you doing in the forest all alone?”

The boy paused for a moment, then grew more horrified as he answered. “I don’t know. I-I can’t remember!” Basil cried. “I can’t remember anything!” 

“It’s ok, don’t cry,” Amber said sympathetically. “Here.” Basil watched as she grabbed something else off the floor. “This is Teddy!” she said happily, holding up a brown teddy bear with white wings sewn onto its back. “He helps me feel better when I’m scared. You can hold him if you’d like.”

Basil gingerly reached out with a trembling hand to accept the teddy from her. “Th-thank you,” he whispered as he hugged it to his chest. He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve, then winced as he gingerly touched the bandage on his head. “Ouch. M-My head hurts.”

“You must have hit it on the ground awfully hard,” Amber replied somberly. “Hold on, I’ll ask Dr. Dawson to get you some medicine to make it better--”

“No, don’t go!” Amber looked shocked when Basil clung to her hand tightly. “P-Please don’t leave me alone.” 

“Ok,” Amber answered, sitting back down beside him with a soft smile. “I won’t leave you.”

Basil’s ears perked when two adult mice entered the room soon after; a man and a woman. He gulped and began trembling again as they approached. “Ah, good, he’s awake,” the big man remarked. “How are you feeling, lad?”

Basil sat frozen in mute terror. They didn’t have wings like him. That meant they were Earthers, and all Earthers were evil. He couldn’t remember how he knew that, but something deep inside him told him that he should be scared of these people. But Amber wasn’t scared of them. She said she lived with them. Was she their slave?

Seeing that he was so frightened, Amber spoke up. “His name is Basil. But he doesn’t remember anything else. He says his head hurts.”

“Amnesia,” Dawson remarked, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

“Am-ees-yah?” Amber repeated.

“Amnesia,” Mrs. Judson corrected with a smile. “That’s a fancy word for he’s lost his memory.”

“And no wonder with that nasty bump to your noggin,” Dawson nodded. “It’ll take a while for that broken wing to heal before you can fly again too. But not to worry, Basil. You’re perfectly safe here. We’ll have you feeling better and regaining your memory in no time.”

Despite the reassurance, tears came back into Basil’s eyes. “Am I your slave now, s-sir?” His heart raced faster when Dawson frowned and he hugged the teddy tightly. He should have kept quiet.

Dawson sighed sadly, noticing how Amber looked at him questioningly. She was too young to understand, and he and Mrs. Judson had done their best to prevent her from learning of those horrors yet, waiting until she was older to explain such things. But even though this boy couldn’t be much older than her, he clearly knew how Earthers treat the Divine despite the amnesia. Perhaps someone else already owned him? This might be more difficult to handle than Dawson had first imagined. “No, lad. We don’t believe in owning Divine. Not here.”

Basil began crying in earnest then. “Are you going to sell me? P-Please, sir, please don’t give me to hunters! I-I don’t want to have my wings ripped off! I just want to go home!”

“There, there, now, don’t fret,” Dawson shushed softly. “We won’t do anything of the sort. You’re safe here, and we’ll take good care of you. And when you regain your memory and remember where you came from, we’ll take you home. You have my word. Alright?” 

Basil wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he nodded. 

“Oh, how silly of me,” Dawson chuckled. “I haven’t even introduced myself. I am Dr. David Q. Dawson. This is Mrs. Miriam Judson. And you’ve already met Miss Amber here. So it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Basil.” 

“Well, now that proper introductions have been made, you must try some of my cheese crumpets!” Mrs. Judson said cheerfully. “You must be famished.”

Basil didn’t realize just how hungry he was until Mrs. Judson brought over a small plate of crumpets. He glanced at Amber, who smiled at him encouragingly as she took one of the crumpets, so he gave a small smile back before grabbing one for himself. “They’re so yummy!” Amber giggled. 

Basil had to agree. They were one of the best things he had ever tasted. He quickly ate the first, then paused hesitantly. “Um, c-could I have another, please?” he asked politely. 

Mrs. Judson practically beamed with happiness. “You can have as many as you like, dear!” 

Some time passed as the mice chatted and shared the crumpets. Although Basil hardly spoke, it seemed he was slowly beginning to relax and realize that he truly was safe. Soon the children began to yawn more and more frequently, and it wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep. Thinking it might be best for Basil to not wake up alone again, Dawson covered them both with blankets before blowing out the lamp and leaving them to sleep.

“Both sound asleep,” Dawson chuckled as he joined Mrs. Judson in the sitting room downstairs for some tea. 

“The poor dear,” Mrs. Judson remarked sadly. “Such hardship for such a little fellow to experience.”

“Indeed,” Dr. Dawson sighed. “Hopefully, his memory will recover in the morning.”

“And if not?”

“Then I’m afraid things might be a bit more complicated.”

Mrs. Judson took another sip of her tea. “His poor parents must be worried sick…”

“If he still has them,” Dawson remarked somberly. “Did you notice how his first question was to ask if we were his new owners? He might be a slave. He might even be a runaway, which further complicates things, especially if someone is looking for him. It would be bad enough if we’re ever caught hiding Amber, but if anyone found out and questioned us, we have the excuse that we found her all alone. If anyone were to find out we were hiding someone’s… property… ugh, I don’t even like saying it that way. This is all so wrong.”

“I know,” Mrs. Judson replied sympathetically. “But unfortunately, you’re right. And we can’t very well go door to door asking who he belongs to. How could we live with ourselves for sending him back into such a situation, especially if he’s mistreated?”

“Exactly,” Dawson sighed.

Mrs. Judson put a hand on her chin thoughtfully. “What if he came from one of the gypsy tribes who roam about? How would we go about finding them?”

“They never stay in place for long. It would be difficult to track them down. And besides, I don’t think it’s likely he came from them because the gypsy tribes are usually Wolves. It would be highly unlikely a Lion like him would live among a Wolf tribe."

“Hmm. Well,” Mrs. Judson yawned sleepily, “maybe his memory will be clearer in the morning.” As the two were about to retire to their own beds, they heard a creak on the stairs as Amber came into the sitting room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “What are you doing out of bed at this hour, dear?” Mrs. Judson asked. “Is something the matter with Basil?”

Amber yawned and climbed up into Dawson’s lap. “No, he’s still asleep. But I’m worried about him. What if we can’t find his mommy and daddy?”

Dawson’s ears folded sadly, but he patted her back gently. “We’ll try to find out more about them when he’s feeling better.”

“But what if he never remembers? What if we never find his home?”

Dawson looked into the little girl’s wide brown eyes for a moment before smiling softly. “Then we’ll take care of him. He’ll have a good home right here with us. We’ll keep him safe and warm, just like you.”

Amber giggled as Dawson booped her nose. “Yeah. We’ll be his family.” 

………………………..


End file.
